Women wear sports brassieres (bras) to support their breasts and reduce the bounce that can be experienced during exercise for comfort. Research has shown that ill fitting bras, commonly worn by many women, can result in damage to the fragile ligaments, which can be irreparably stretched, broken collar bones from sudden movement, and possibly nerve damage. These issues can be of even greater importance to larger chested women. If a woman experiences pain or discomfort during exercise, she may decide to stop exercising, which may be detrimental to her overall health. The present inventor has determined that this can be a more significant problem, which has not been adequately addressed by current sports bras.